The Other Side
by PRC123
Summary: Sasuke is a guy with a bad past, no family, and nothing 2 his name. Naruto is a punk rich kid with no future. Seems like the classic 'prince & the pauper.' But someone has a secret that can ruin them 4ever. And what does Sasu's bad past got to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THEY ARE MINE. DON'T DOUBT ME. THEY ARE MINE. ALL MINE. **

Ch 1

Sasuke walked up to his new school as calm and confident as ever. He had a plan. A plan to make it through the first year of his new school, Konaha High, with as little trouble as possible. Walking into the classroom he immediately walked up to the teachers desk.

"I'm new, just transferred." he said curtly. "Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to konaha. I'm Iruka." said the man with a bright smile. "Your seat can be over there next to Sakura. Sakura raise your hand please" A young girl in the middle of the last row raised her hand high. Sasuke walked over to the two seated desk already regretting his first day. The pink haired girl seemed to be oozing annoyance out of every pore. It pissed Sasuke off and he hadn't even spoken to her yet. 'Just my luck', he thought ' I get stuck with the most annoying of them all.' He sat down and the girl immediately grabbed his arm, much to the disdain of a near by blond girl who was currently giving her a death glare that would have frightened even an Uchiha.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. It's really nice to meet you!" she said with an overly cheery voice. "Hn." replied Sasuke with a disinterested tone. "And you are?" she asked with honest curiosity. "Sasuke Uchiha." he replied coolly. "Great. I look forward to a great year with you!" "Hn."

The rest of his classes were rather boring. His old school was ahead of Konaha so it was a breeze. He spent most of the time attempting to avoid conversation with a certain pink headed irritant, who seemed to be in almost everyone of his classes.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, much to Sakura's disappointment, as she was enjoying the company of the young raven haired boy next to her. "Want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked with obvious hope. "No." "Why not?" she whinnied. "Because your annoying." he replied with a bored tone as he got up to leave. With obvious hurt in her eyes she stood in his way. "I won't be a burden. Please?" "No." with that he pushed past her and out the door. Half way through the hall he realized he had no idea where he was going. Suddenly a young boy with dark hair and red tattoos under his eyes grabbed his arm. "Hey new-meat, you look lost. Allow me to help you out. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru by the way." He pointed to a small white fluff ball on his head. Sasuke was puzzled until it poked its head up and barked happily.

"Whatever. I'm Sasuke." "Awesome!" Kiba practically drug Sasuke to the lunch room doors only to meet up with two boys about their age. "Kiba! Where have you been. I'm starving and the foods gonna be gone soon!" whined a chubby brunette. "Sorry Choji, I was helping out the new-bee. He seemed lost." "OH cool. I'm Choji." Nice to meet you Fa..." As Sasuke was just about to comment on the boys weight the third and tallest of the four slammed his hand on Sasuke's mouth followed by a worried glance at Choji, who seemed confused but unoffend. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD! Do not comment on the weight unless you wanna piss him off. Got it?"he whispered. Sasuke slowly nodded, to the satisfaction of the boy. "I'm Shikamaru by the way." "Can we go now?" whined Choji. "Fine lets go." replied Shikamaru. The four boys walked into the lunch room to find what Sasuke thought was some of the strangest things he had ever seen.

**YOU DON'T REVIEW. WELL I DON'T UPDATE. SIMPLE AS THAT** **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**THEY ARE MINE! ALL MINE. ESPECIALLY KIBA. BUT NOT OROCHIMARU. HE A CREEPY MOFO**

Ch 2

Standing in the door way to the lunch room, Sasuke was bewildered, not that he would show it, at the seating arrangement. There were about fifty tables in all. Every single one of them was crowded onto one side, leaving the other completely empty, except for one lone large round table in the center of the floor. And the table was empty. The others were almost over crowded but this one was completely empty. The boy's went to wait in line. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, the finally purchased their food and went off to find a table. As they walked by Sasuke suddenly sat at the empty table, not that any of the others noticed. "I'll just wait for them to figure out I'm gone and they'll come join me' he though. The lunch room was so loud Sasuke thought his eardrums would burst. That is until the cafeteria doors opened and in walked six of the most gorgeous students anyone could have ever seen. The cafeteria was dead silent as the went to purchase food. The managers of the food stands jumped, instantly, out of the six's way, almost as if they were afraid of these young students.

Then Sasuke noticed everyone was staring directly at him. The six student turned around and started walking to the table when suddenly they stopped. Five of them looked almost bewildered and slightly offended. The sixth just looked extremely annoyed. He started walking over to the table, and all you could hear were the sounds of his black combat boots clicking on the tile as he walked. He stopped about three steps from Sasuke and just looked at him. It was at that moment that Shika and the others noticed Sasuke and ran over to him. "Dude, what are you doing. Come sit over there with us!" whispered Kiba harshly. "Nah, I'm good here. You guys should come join me, there's plenty of space." replied Sasuke coolly. He looked up at the other boy. He had the brightest color of blond hair, with a red tinge to it that looked surprising dangerous on him. His cheeks were covered in three scares that looked a lot like whiskers. But that wasn't what had caught Sasuke's immediate attention. It was his eyes. His beautiful icy blue eyes. His piercing gaze only added to the feel of danger. The guy was practically radiating power and confidence. A confidence greater then even Sasuke had, if it was even possible.

The boys icy glare seemed to have intimidated the other boys because Kiba quickly spoke up. "Naruto, we were just leaving. Sasuke got a little lost, it being his first day and all." Naruto paid the boys no mind. "You are in my seat, at my table. Move. Now." he said with dead calm voice, while glaring at Sasuke, almost daring him to oppose him. "I was here first."

"You gonna die first!" shouted a young white haired boy with a scare under his eye. "Easy Yagura," replied one of the members in the back. A dark haired boy placed his hand on Yagura's shoulder. "This isn't worth the fight don't lose your cool." "Whatever Utakata, well he's not worth suspension anyway, but the bastard best get off our table before someone gets hurt" replied Yagura. "Now boys. No need to fight. The kids obviously new and doesn't know the rules yet. Cut him some slack." said a young African American girl with white blond hair. "Listen kid," growled Utakata, "This is out table, so get lost." "Nope. I'm quite comfortable where I am. Thank you." replied Sasuke in his oh-I'm-so-cool tone. He quite enjoyed this little game.

"Move. Now!" snarled Yagura only to get a touch on the shoulder from Naruto. "If he wants to sit here let him sit here. The others on the other hand can gladly leave my presence before they get into trouble." Kiba and the three other boys took this an an excuse to leave, but not before looking back at Sasuke with sympathetic looks. "Whatever. If Naruto says he stays, he stays." said a young blond girl who sat down next to Sasuke. the others took there seats, following her example. Naruto pushed Sasuke over ever so slightly before taking his seat.

The rest of the lunch period was spent in total silence as the whole cafeteria gaped at the new boy. He was actually sitting with them. He had the guts to sit at the Jinjuriki's table. 'He must have a death wise' though Kiba. "Poor guy. He won't last ten minutes with those punks." said Choji. "How troublesome." agreed Shika.

After lunch the day was uneventful. Sasuke went to class but Sakura didn't say a single word to him. She seemed scared of him, which suited Sasuke just fine. After school Sasuke walk home without speaking with any of the other guys.

**R&R FOR UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO. THEY ARE NOT MINE. MASASHI KISIMOTO FOUND OUT I WAS SAYING THEY WERE AND THREATENED TO SUE ME :( BUT IF THEY WERE MINE SASUKE AND NARUTO WOULD SO BE A COUPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST SO AMAZING TOGETHER :P  
><strong>

Ch 3

The next day began just the same as the first. With Sasuke coming in, taking his seat and being stared at throughout all his classes. During English he sat with Kiba, Shika, and Choji by sear coincidental seating arrangements created by Kakashi-sensei. "Spill man, what went on between you and the Naruto gang?" asked Kiba. "Not much. That Yagura and Utakata guy glared at me the whole time. The red head sat silently next to Naruto and didn't even look at me. The two chicks just whispered in each others ear and Naruto looked bored. It was pretty lame." replied Sasuke. "So, you gonna join em again?" asked Shika. "Well it seems I'm not wanted there, so yes. Yes I am. Just because it pisses them off." He didn't know why but he felt the need to sit there again. He wanted them to acknowledge him. For what odd purpose he didn't know but he did. He wanted their approval. Especially Naruto's, who was obviously the leader. "Why? If your not wanted why make em angry. They're not the type you want to anger Sasuke. People die for just looking at them funny." said Choji with obvious worry in his tone.

"What does it matter. I'm gonna sit there and I don't care what they do about it. Don't ask me why, but I want to sit there. Something tells me they are not all the seem." "How troublesome." spoke Shika with obvious boredom.

And that was just what he did. Sasuke sat at the same table, in the same seat. When the others walked in, they didn't seem all that surprised he was there. Most of them just sat down without a glance to Sasuke. Except Yagura and Utakata, who glared at them with pure hatred. After what seemed like hours the long haired blond girl spoke. "Well since you obviously aren't leaving anytime soon, I think we should introduce ourselves. Don't wanna be complete strangers, do we Naruto?" She asked for Naruto approval and was answered with an indifferent shrug, which she took as a yes. "I'll start. I'm Yugito. Nice to meet ya." "Sasuke." Then the other girl spoke. "I'm Fu." "Fu?" "Yes Fu. Problem new-meat?" She asked with malice dripping from every word. "No. Not at all." "OK. Good. Moving on..." she said with a cheerfulness that could give Sakura a run for her money. 'Wow. are they biopolar or something. Their moods swing from left to right almost instantly. No wonder people are freaked.' he thought with a smirk then tuned back into the conversation. "The red head on Naruto's right is Gaara. He pretty quiet so don't be surprised if he doesn't speak at all." said Yugito, continuing with intros. The redhead, Gaara, spoke in an almost to quiet voice. "Hey." "Hey." replied Sasuke. "The one on the left is Utakata. He not always so grumpy." "hmp." replied Utakata with a disdainful tone. "YA he must be pmsing real bad. hahahaha." yelled the young boy to Utakata's right side. After recieving a harsh smack in the back of the head he looked up. "Yagura. Nice to meet you. Now leave." he said losing his playful tone. Yugito ignored him and said "And last but not least Naruto." He just looked at Sasuke with a bored face, obviously thinking he had better things to do. Lunch continued with the girls playing twenty questions, asking Sasuke about everything from school to his social life.

"So where do you live?" asked Fu. "Umm around. You know that old house on Border street. The red ones mine." He quickly lied much to the notice of Naruto, but the young blond remained silent. "Ah cool. It's a little out of our way so don't expect visits." Laughed Yugito. Sasuke laughed nervously. After lunch the day continued on boringly. Sasuke walked home with obvious worry. 'Man oh man. That could have turned out badly.' he thought.

The next few days continued on much the same. Chats with Kiba and the others in the hall or during class, lunch with the gang and boring classes. After about two weeks of the routine Sasuke came to lunch and waited at the table as normal. But no one showed. After about 10 minutes past normal appearance time, Sasuke gave up and sat with Shika, Kiba, And Choji, who were now joined with two girls, Sakura, and a young blond named Ino. "Don't sweat it Sasuke. They do it all the time. There one day and gone the next. They should be back tomorrow." said Choji And they were back the next day. Looking tired and grumpy. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the numerous bruises and the sling on Utakata's arm. "What did you guys do yesterday?" Sasuke asked bewildered. Naruto camely said "Taught some no good punks not to mess with us." The way he said it scared Sasuke. Hate rolled off him in waves and Sasuke could tell he was pissed at somebody. But he didn't question him when Naruto spoke no further. The rest of lunch continued on as normal. Pointless conversations that were relevant to nothing. Obviously they were running out of things to speak of when Fu asked about the weather. 'What could they be hiding?'

"Why do you keep him around. Why not teach him a lesson and ditch him just as we do with the others?" Asked Yagura. "Because. He's amusing. Not many people would have done what he has done." replied Naruto cooly. "Did you hear him?" gushed Fu. "He actually sounded worried about us. It was so cute!" "Ya whatever. SO whats up?' We gonna go pound some Akatuski faces today?" "Nah. Utakata's can't fight and you know how he gets. We should hold off till it sets right." said Naruto. "So in about two days?" "Sure whatever."

THREE DAYS LATER

Sasuke walked after school. '_What was up with them today? Yagura didn't even glare at me. What was he all hiper about. The others were awfully quiet as well._' wonder Sasuke as he walked downtown. He still had his backpack on his shoulders but the weight didn't really bother him anymore. Deep in thought he hadn't noticed just what part of town he had wondered into. It was the ghetto, well almost. It was a run down set of abandoned warehouses that looked like they hadn't been used in years. 'This should do for the night.' he thought. That was when he heard something coming from the biggest one. It sounded like people fighting. He busted in to see Naruto pinning down some guy in a yellow and black swirled mask in a black coat decorated with blood red clouds, holding a knife to his to his throat. "Sasuke?" he asked, obviously confused. Then he felt someone grab him from behind and held a gun to his head.

When Sasuke walked in, Naruto had never been so surprised. He was pinning down Tobi about to end him when Sasuke had walked in. "Sasuke?" It was then that Deidara grabbed him from behind and held a gun to his head "Listen up Kyuubi. Let go of Tobi and we won't kill this guy." Naruto stopped for a minute and thought. Finally he answered "Killing him and letting him go are two completely different things Deidara. Let him go and we let Tobi go. Sasuke has nothing to do with this." "Naruto what the hell are you doing man?" yelled Yagura with obvious fury. "We finally got him. Take him out already!" Deidara released the safety and took a better aim at Sasuke's head. "Make one move and his head gets blown off." he said with malice. "Naruto forget about him. Who's more important. The destruction of the Akatuski or this one punk you meet like last week? Kill him already."

Naruto seemed to stop and think. Sasuke was extremely worried. '_Is he actually thinking of letting me die? I can't believe this. What the hell. I can't die here. Not yet_.' Then Naruto put the knife down. He spoke calmly and rationly. "OK Deidara. Put down the gun. Sasuke is not to be involved with this. Just let him go and you can take Tobi." Deidara nodded,flipped the safety on, and kicked the gun to the side. Still holding Sasuke he spoke. "Get off of Tob..." But before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke had grabbed his arm and expertly flipped him to the ground, placing a knife at his throat, much to Deidara's disbelief. Tobi and the others instantly jumped into action. Tobi kicked a surprised Naruto in the gut and lunged for the gun at the same time as Utakata, both of them just missing by just a hair. Deidara kicked Sasuke in the cheek, grabbed Tobi and ran, just as Fu was about to grab his arm.

Sasuke sat up, and noticed Naruto kneeling directly in front of him. "You OK?" he asked. "Ya, just a little confused is all." "Well confused or not that was awesome. Got to love the way ya you tossed em." yelled a tall black guy. "I'm Killer B by the way, Now the question is whats Naruto got to say?" "What the hell was that?" yelled an older man with a beard." We had them! And you had to go soft and let em get away! Fuck Naruto. Whats more important? Some random punk or the destruction of the Akatsuki?" Fortunatly his rant was cut off by Naruto slamming him into the wall. "Listen here Roshi! I don't care what you think. I did not ask you for your opinion. Now, my word is law so you best shut that ungodly mother fucking mouth of yours up up before I nail you to that damn wall and use you as a fucking dart board!" growled Naruto. "Yes sir. Forgive me. I overstepped my boundaries in questioning you." he replied in a low voice. "Good. You are forgiven. Now listen up people. Sasuke is an innocent. We do not under any circumstances harm an innocent, directly or indirectly. Understood?" The other looked at each other in confusion but there was a chorus of yes sirs all around. Sasuke finally looked up and glanced at his surroundings. The Six guys from school were here along with three others. They all wore short sleeved shirts, obviously showing off the tattoos in their arms, with numbers from one to nine in clear black ink, with a special design around each one. Naruto's was surrounded by black and red flames and a red fox.

"So Sasuke. What are you doing all the way out here. And in your school gear none the less?" asked Naruto. He had turned to face the young boy who was still stunned on the ground, where he had landed after Deidara's blow to his face. "Umm well I ahhhhhh..." "Whatever. We can talk about it later. Lets all get in the car and get out of here before they come back." he replied in a very serious like manner. "Wait hold up. We can take them." said Yagura. "No we can't. We are all tired and hungry. They will come back with reinforcements who haven't seen battle yet so they'll be well rested. We also have to take care of Sasuke, though he seems to be able to do that himself." "Naruto's right. We need to get going." said a tall man in a face mask. With that they all got up and walked behind the building, where there were about 3 different cars. Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke, who gladly took it, and helped the young guy up. After getting in the car, Naruto drove with the others to their various houses, which were surprisingly, not in that bad of a shape. They all seemed modern. Not to big but big enough. After helping an unconscious Gaara into his house, to be taken care of by his sister, Naruto got back in the car and turned to Sasuke, who was in the passenger side seat. "Where do you live?" he asked. "Oh you can just drop me off in front of the school." "No I think I' gonna make sure you get into your house before I go. Can't having your death on my nonexistent conscience." Naruto didn't know why but he was generally worried for the young raven haired boy. He wanted to make sure he was safe before he went home.

The way Naruto was watching Sasuke made him feel pretty good. He felt safe and secure, even if he had just seen the guy almost kill somebody. '_Shouldn't I feel frightened. Why do i feel this way? And why does he look so concerned? It looks like he actually cares about me. What do I say?_' "well ummm" He stuttered. "I need an address before next week kid." "Well you see...I...ah...""So I was right." he said with an evil smile. "W..what do you mean you were right?" "Your homeless aren't you?"

**WUAHAHAHAHAHA I HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE. IT'S JUST TO PERFECT (JUMPS TO AVOID BEING HIT BY A FLYING TOMATO) RATE AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MINE! ALL MINE! ****WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EXCEPT FOR ITACHI. AND OROCHIMARU. HE'S A RAPIST  
><strong>

**ANYWAY I DON'T KNOW IF THIS WAS CLEAR SO IM JUST GONNA PUT THIS UP NOW**

NORMAL TEXT: SASUKE IS A HOBO :) IS DIALOG OR BASIC NARRATION

_ITALIC TEXT: NARUTO IS A RICH PUNK :) _IS A FLASHBACK OR SOMEONES THOUGHTS **SO I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD CLEAR THAT UPRIGHT NOW. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TO KIND OF SHOW NARUTO'S LACK OF TRUST IN PEOPLE AND TO KIND OF DEMONSTRATE HOW IMPORTANT SASUKE HAS BECOME TO THE YOUNG BLOND. THIS WILL BE SHOWN MORE LATER ON. I ALSO WANTED TO INTRODUCE THE FLASHBACK WHICH MAY OR MAY NOT PLAY A HUGE PART LATER ON :) ANY HOW ENJOY**

Ch 4

"Your homeless aren't you?" _'What? He knows. But how. And why? Shit what do I do? I can't think straight. Damnit.' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was priceless. Naruto had never seen a person as amusing as this one. Sasuke was just full of surprises. But then again, he wasn't exactly surprised. In fact he had known from the start. "So I was right. Well I guess it can't be helped then." Naruto pulled his car out of the drive way and drove off with Sasuke still shocked stiff. "Can you stop gaping like a fish Sasuke. Its creepy." laughed Naruto. "W..where are we going?" asked Sasuke, scared of the answer. "My place." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Your place. Why?" "Because I can't have you out on the streets alone. Especially now that the Akastuki has seen you. If fact its better this way. Easy to keep you safe this way. I'm assuming you have all your stuff with you so later we will have to get you clothing and other necessities because you wardrobe is sadly lacking in, well, everything. We can go get it all after we get cleaned up a bit." "No. Its fine. I'll be OK. You don't have to worry about me." Sasuke rushed. "You think I'm doing this for you? No I'm doing this for me. I can't have to keep worrying if the Akatsuki have gotten to you because if they do they will defiantly use you against us and we can't lose any ground now. So you'll be staying at my place until further notice. And you are not to mention what went on to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Got it?" growled Naruto. "Yes sir." said Sasuke dejectedly. Naruto looked up to see hurt in Sasuke's eyes and it just about broke him. _'What the fuck. Why do I care if I offended him. I must be tired_.'

Sasuke felt a jolt at Naruto's sudden outburst. _'So he doesn't really care about me. Why am I so hurt by that. God what is going on with me_.' They stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Sasuke looked out the window, deep in thought, not really seeing his surroundings until Naruto parked the car. "Oh my fucking god that is the biggest house I have ever seen!" The house was four stories and huge. It was a plain white color with about a million windows. The lawn was huge as well. Big enough to put a three car garage on and still have plenty of space, not that Naruto needed a three car garage when he had a five car garage, which was directly in front of the car. Parked next to it was a cherry red Ferrari and a black jeep. "Dude how the hell do you pay for all this shit?" "We can talk about that later."

The inside of the house was even grander,if that was even possible. It was filled with Italian imported leather furniture. There were four floors, making the house more of a mansion then a house. The first floor had the basic living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, two closets and a foyer. Naruto immediately walked up the stairs, not checking to see if Sasuke was following. He didn't stop on the second floor but continued up to the third. Sasuke scrambled to catch up with the blond when he practically ran into the young teen. Naruto was waiting, rather impatiently at the top of the third staircase. Sasuke looked around and noticed ten rooms. The first nine had numbers on them, from one to nine, while the last was blank. "That one's your. Number nine is mine. If you value your life you'll stay off the fourth floor and the other eight rooms." said Naruto swiftly. "Tomorrow after school we can go to get you clothing and other things." Sasuke just sat there for a minute, unsure what to say. When he regained his wits the blond was already gone. 'Well this is great. Could he be in a more cheery mood?' He walked into his new room and couldn't help but gape. It was huge. Rather plain but huge all the same. The king sized bed sat centered along the back wall. On his right was a door that led into the walk in closet. To his left was a door leading to a full out bathroom, fully stocked, with a garden tube and a separate shower. _'Jesus this guy. How the fuck does he pay for all this shit?' _"Sasuke! Get your lazy ass down here or starve. Foods on the table! Your choice!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Naruto sitting on the coach, digging into a 6 meat stuffed crust pizza. "you gonna stand there or you gonna come eat?" asked the blond, obviously annoyed. Sasuke sat down and stared at him. "What?" he asked with a mouthful of pizza. "What happened tonight?" "Listen Sasuke. I'm not exactly sure what I am able to tell you. Just sit tight for a few days and I'll explain." "Fuck no. You explain now or I'm leaving!" "Fine. If you must, the door is right there. You can go back to being a homeless prick for all I care. Excuse me for trying to help you out. I'll just keep my offers to myself from now on." Naruto was pissed. 'How dare he come into my house and demand answers. If he wants to leave go right on ahead.' "Fine then. I'm out!" Sasuke ran up and out the front door before he could even think.

Sasuke ran down the road and to the left. He didn't think about where he was going, only that he got out. He couldn't think. He didn't want to. Naruto's anger scared him. He didn't realize it but he ran down so many streets he didn't know where he was anymore. He stopped running and looked around himself clearly lost until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke jumped about a mile high, spun around, and just stared at a young male redhead and a young raven. "Gaara? Utakata?" "Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked gaara "I was gonna stay at Naruto's pace but he got all pissed when I started asking questions. He started yelling and told me I could leave, so I ran out the door before thinking. Now he's pissed at me and I don't know what to do!" Gaara just stared at Sasuke. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust them. He didn't know how but he knew they would help him. Gaara looked at him before asking in an amazed voice "He told you to stay at his place!" "Didn't I just say that?" Gaara's face seemed impassive but Utakata's showed how amazed he truly was. "So you mean Naruto actually came out and said you can come crash at my place?"asked Utakata "Well ya. Why, is something wrong with that?" "No it's just...Naruto has trust issues. He's never truly trusted anybody. Not even the others, and were all like a big ass family. So excuse me for being just a tab bit surprised that he offered. And as for the predicament of Naruto's anger, I hope you can forgive him. He has come along way, and the fact that he trusts anyone at all is surprising. He has some serious issues with people abandoning him, which I won't get into now, but he doesn't like to get close to people. People he gets close to tend to leave him. A lot. The 8 of us are the only people Naruto has ever had stick around for longer then about a year. Seemed like everytime Naruto started trusting someone, they just picked up and left him behind, so he decided to just stop." Sasuke just started at the redhead. "Sasuke he's not angry with you. He's scared is all. He doesn't wanna get hurt again."added Gaara"What about you guys? You all have rooms of your own there, don't you?" "Well yes. but that's different. That serves a general purpose. I'm not sure what all Naruto has told you so I'm not gonna get into details but those rooms were not offered by Naruto's own choice. The whole house was bought for the sole purpose of finding a place for all 9 of us to stay when the need arose. But we don't really stay for longer then a week or two tops. So you and the 9 of us are different. Naruto feels he owes it to us to do this. Not you." Sasuke stared shocked. "But Naruto said he was taking me in to protect the rest of you!" "Don't tell him I said this but that is total bullshit. He did this for you. He's just hiding that fact behind some other logical reason in hope of protecting himself. Naruto acts like the big bad, even though he totally is, but he gone through a lot and is still insecure is some rare occurrences like this." replied Uta. "Oh. I didn't know." "And you still don't know. got it? We did not talk to you today. We are trusting you Sasuke. If you betray us we won't forgive you. You hurt Naruto and I will personally break every bone in your body." "Yes sir. This conversation never happened. Now if only I could find my way back to Naruto's I could apologize." "Fine. we'll drive you there." replied Gaara with a monotonous voice.

Meanwhile:

'_Why do I care if he left. This just goes to show that I was an idiot to trust him. I should have just left him at the school like he asked. Then this never would have happened. I never should have let him sit at that table. Sasuke's gonna leave, just like HE did. I was an idiot to think he'd be any different. But why am I getting so worked up about it. I barley know him. Why should I care_?' Naruto could hardly hold back his tears. He never cried. He stopped crying years ago. '_Stop it. Crying gets you no where. You need to just suck it the hell up and move on_.' he scolded himself.

The blond had just regained his composer when there was a knock at the door. he calmly walked over, opened the door, only to see the raven was back. " What the fuck do you want?" Naruto growled. '_Great. I knew he'd be mad_.' Sasuke thought with a grimace. "I came to apologize. I was out of line back there. I had no right to come into your home and start demanding things like that." "Damn right you didn't. Great you've apologized. Now leave." "Listen Naruto. I'm really sorry. I'm just a little confused is all. I didn't think back there. I just acted. I hope you can forgive me." naruto looked at the raven for a while. It was only a moment but Sasuke felt like it had been hours. Finally after what had seemed like forever, the blond turned around and headed to the living room, leaving Sasuke in the door way. After a moment naruto turned and asked with a teasing tone "Well, can you please get in my house before i grow a beard and die 4 times over? Preferably this year." Sasuke walked in and sat down next to he blond. Very tentatively he asked " so who were those guys anyway. and what do they have to do with you?" "Sasuke I don't wanna talk about this now." "Naruto, I wanna help you." "Why. I can handle myself. I've done just fine till now." "So? Your my friend and I wanna help you." Naruto's head shot up. "What did you say?" "I said your my friend and I wanna help you."

_Naruto sat down on his coach, inviting the other man to join him. "Naruto," he said "Why won't you talk to me. Why won't you let me help you?" "Because," the blond replied, "I don't need your help. I can handle myself. I've been fine till now." "So? your my friend and I wanna help you."_

The blond just sighed. "Listen. I don't wanna talk about this without the guys first OK. Just wait till then. I'll explain when I can." "Alright. I can wait." The rest of the day went rather boring. They sat and ate their food in silence until finally Sasuke asked "So what's on the 2ND floor?" Naruto got a funny grin on his face, grabbed Sasuke's arm and drug him up the stairs.

**SO THAT'S THE CHAPTER. NOT SURE WHEN I'M GONNA UPDATE AGAIN BUT IT SHOULD BE SOMETIME HERE VERY SHORTLY. REVIEW PLEASE? AND WHILE I'M HERE I WANT TO THANK MY AWESOME FIRST REVIEWERS ** **DRAGON77 AND MIYUKI1393. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. OK MUSHY MOMENT OVER :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY WHAT'S UP. NEWEST UPDATE. I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW. JUST FOUND OUT I AM GOING TO MY FIRST EVER ANIME CONVENTION THIS OCTOBER. SEEMS LIKE ALONG WAY AWAY BUT THIS SHIT TAKES PLANNING. GOT TO GET MY COSPLAY StUFF TOGETHER, MAKE PLANS WITH THE FELLOW ANIME FREAKS I CALL FRIENDS, AND WORK MY ASS OFF TO COME UP WITH THE MONEY TO DO IT ALL. IT'S GOING TO BE THE BEGINNING OF MY COSPLAY YOUTUBE CHANNEL IF I EVER GET THAT SET UP LIKE I WANT TO. XD SO YA FAN:DOM. I WILL BE THERE AND IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!**

**ANYWAY BACK ONTO TOPIC. MY NEWEST CHAPTER. BIG CHANGES ARE COMING ALONG WITH BIG SURPRISES. MAKES ME GIDDY JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! ENJOY  
><strong>

Ch 5

Sasuke woke that morning to the smell of something burning and the blaring of the fire alarm. He threw on some sweats and ran down the stairs, only to find Naruto swearing at a toaster. "Fuck, work you god damn piece of shit!" Sasuke laughed "Are you OK?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, annoyed. "No I am not OK. This motherfucking toaster hates me. It keeps burning my toast and setting off the fire alarm. You know what, fuck this. If you want food your gonna have to make it yourself cuz i suck at this home Ec crap." Growled the blond. '_He's obviously not a morning person._' thought the raven with a smirk. He promply grabbed the blond by the shoulders and threw him up the stairs. "Go get changed into something semi decent." Naruto glared before running up the stairs. He grabbed his cell and hit 2 on speed dial. "Hey Gaara, ya its me. Call the guys. Tell em to meet me in room 4:2 in bout an hour and a half. ...Thanks." After making his phone call, and still in his boxers he sauntered back down the stairs to find the Raven stationed in front of the stove, scrambling eggs and frying bacon at the same time. '_God has sent me an angel_!' thought Naruto as he whipped round Sasuke to steal a strip of gloriously greasy meat, just before the raven could slap his hand away.

After about 10 more minutes Sasuke took all the bacon and eggs and started dishing it out on two plates. Sasuke turned, with the blond still deep in thought of the days to come when he didn't have to eat take-out or insta ramen everyday. "How about this? I make food in exchange for housing and stuff." Coming back to his sense, Naruto stepped up to Sasuke, Causing the raven to back up a few steps. His heart sped up. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip Sasuke_!' But he didn't listen to his inner voice, because at that moment he noticed his house mates shirt, or lack of it. "That's not necassary Sasuke. I'm more then happy to put you up." replied the blond with a glint in his eyes. Sasuke had backed into the counter, "No really. I want to pay you back." Naruto leaned closer, utill he was practically on top of the teen. "If you say so Sasuke." he whispered. Then without another word he snatched his plate from behind Sasuke and flopped in a chair.

'_What just happened?_' asked the raven. After digging into his food the blond looked up to a flushed Sasuke. With his mouth still full he said "Oh ya. The gang and I won't be heading to school today, so you'll have to find other seating arrangments. But don't mention the warehouse." The young teen looked up,confuesed, but didn't question. About 10 minutes after he had left, the front door opened and inwalked 8 of the most dangerous people in all of Konaha.

The 8 people walked up the stairs and onto the fourth floor. Walking into the 2nd room they all sat at the round table that took up a majority of the room. Naruto was already seated with his back to them, the tip of his thumb in between his teeth. The others took their seats quietly, knowing not to interrupt his thoughts. Gaara took a seat to his right, Yagura to his left, clearly stating who was in charge. After everyone was seated, Naruto turned around and look at the 8 people he cared for most in the world.

* * *

><p>Back at school, Sasuke took his seat at the lunch table with this other friends. The 4 boys had been joined by Ino and Sakura, who were seated, much to Sasuke's dismay, on either side of him. Kiba looked up at Sasuke with a shocked look on his face. Shika seemed as indifferent as ever, while the other three look at him in confusion. "What do you mean your staying at Naruto's place?" asked Kiba. "Well turns out, he found out I was homeless and made me come stay with him." "Wait your homeless?" shouted Choji. "Ya. have been since I was like 7. It's no big deal." "No big deal. Man you could have stayed with me!" screamed Kiba. "Kiba, you hardly have room in your house for you." reminded Shika. "Plus, if Naruto has enough room I don't see the problem with it." "Thank you Shikamaru." replied the raven thankfully. The dog-loving brunet quickly spoke. "Alright I see your point. But I wanna meet this guy and actually talk to sure he's not a drug addict or a murderer." The last comment made Sasuke a little uncomfortable. "I'm not dead so I can assure you he's not a murderer. And he has no drugs, that I have seen. SO I'm sure he's quite safe." "I don't care. I want to meet him, so set it up, OK Sasuke. I wanna make sure your safe. It worries me how you hang with those guys so much." "Fine. I'll talk to Naruto about it tonight."<p>

* * *

><p>"No!"yelled Yagura. "I don't want him here!" "Yagura calm down." said Uta "What harm can it do?" "What harm can it do?" he screeched Yagura in reply. "What harm. Did you forget last time we let someone in. He ran off to join THEM!" "Dude, seriously, chill out. There ain't no need to shout." rapped Killer Bee. Everyone got very quiet. Finally, Gaara spoke. "I agree with Naruto." Uta spoke as well. "I do also. WE made him leader. We need to trust his judgement." Yugito nodded her agreement and Killer Bee gave them all a big thumbs up. "I say we just punt the kid over the fence and say 'see ya later, sucker.'" Said Yagura. "I have to agree with Yagura on this one, N." Stated Roshi. "I don't care either way. As long as we don't repeat last time, I don't mind the kid hanging round." Said Itan.<p>

"How do we know that after we tell him everything, that he won't bail like you-know-who did?" asked Yagura. "We don't. So how about this. We train him for a couple days. See how he holds up. The ask him if he still wants to stay. If he says yes then we explain what the Akastuki already know. See if he still wants to stay. If he says yes, we take him with us once. IF he still wants to stay, we tell him everything? Sound good?" asked Naruto logically. "Great way to get the point across, but then again that's why your the boss." rapped Killer Bee. The others nodded. "Alright then. Training starts tomorrow. Who wants him first?" Yagura immediately shot to his feet. Since I'm third in command I say I should get him first. Naruto has other obligations and Gaara was never much of a teacher." "I can see the logic in that. Alright Yagura. You get first shot. Just don't kill him yet. Ok?" asked the blond. "No prob Naruto. But remember you said nothing about crippling or maiming beyond recognition." replied yagura with an evil smile. "You know, I worry about you sometimes." After that, the others left, all except Yagura, Gaara and Naruto.

"Listen. Naruto." "Yagura. Don't even bother. I know what your gonna say and its not like that." "I just wanna make sure your OK. I don't want to recreate that incident all those years ago." 'Yagura. Its cool. No worries." "Ok. as long as were still cool." The bumped fists just as the front door opened. "Hey Naruto! Where the fuck are ya. Gotta talk to ya!" "Sasuke. I'm right next to you." "Holy shit! I did not see you there!" "Obviously. Listen come sit on the coach with me for a sec."

"Wait so let me get this straight. If I train here. with you guys. In the art of self defense. I can stick around?" asked the raven. "Basically" replied Gaara. "Awesome. When do we start?" "Now!" Yagura grabbed Sasuke and ran straight for the stairs. When Sasuke saw where they were going he immediately stopped. "I'm not supposed to go up there. Naruto's orders and since I'm currently freeloading, I'm not gonna go round pushing my luck." Naruto laughed. '_Score one for me. Take that Yagura_!' "Its cool Sasuke. You have my permission to go, when accompanied by one of us." "Seriously. Oh my god yes. I have been wanting to know what the fuck was up there forever." With out another word, Sasuke sprinted up the last stairs like there was no tomorrow,leaving Naurto and Gaara to run up after him, laughing their asses off.

* * *

><p>The hallway was fairly simple. There were about 4 rooms, which was not many considering the other floors. "We renovated this one. Paid extra to get contractors to put it up and all." " Aw man that's awesome! Wish I had the cash to do stuff like this." "Well if you had cash you wouldn't be freeloading would you?" asked Naruto as he ran up beside Sasuke. "You got a point there. So which room?" "Number 3" replied Yagura. They all walked in together to see a huge room. It was filled with so much training equipment it put all the gyms to shame. There was a boxing ring to one side, some workout machines on another. Weightlifting machines decorated a small corner while another was filled with, yes you guessed it, weapons. All kinds of deadly toys, from guns, to knives, to super sharp sticks. "Jesus! What the hell is all this?" asked Sasuke, still astonished. "Its our training room." replied Yagura with a smirk. He walked in to the center of the room and looked around. I guess we should start with the basics." he said slowly. "Yes. I think it would be good to start there. Don't want him dying on the job." laughed Naruto. Yagura got an evil look on his face and pulled Sasuke to the center of the boxing ring. Never before had Sasuke been so afraid for his life, as when the young teen looked at him.<p>

After about three hours of Yagura pumbling Sasuke Naruto told them it was enough for now and to take a break. They will start again in a half hour. Sasuke collapsed on the floor. "How do you guys do this?" he asked exhausted. "Years of practice man. Years of practice. Your a fast learner though so you'll get it in no time." replied his blond roommate. After the break they went at it again until dinner. Sasuke was to tired to cook so Naruto order chinese for dinner. "Sorry guys." mumbled Sasuke from the coach on the first floor. "Not a problem man. It was fun." replied Yagura, which surprised everyone, except Gaara, who seemed unaffected. "Ya. We're used to takeout. Have you seen Naruto try to cook?" "Ya he was making toast this morning. Well actually more like burning it and the swearing at it for 20 minutes before trying again." They all laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke thought his muscles were about to kill him. But that didn't stop him form meeting with Yagura, Naruto, and Gaara anyway. After about 2 hours of beating the crap out of Sasuke, Gaara asked Naruto if he wanted to go at it. Standing up Naruto walked over to his side of the ring, while watching Sasuke flop on the floor next to Yagura, who was whispering in his ear. "Watch. They are the best fighters so you might learn something."<p>

The two stood in the center of the ring, not moving, just watching. They just stood there for what seemed like hours before Gaara ran forward. He ran up behind the blond, who had yet to move. Gaara came up to kick him and just before making contact, his leg was grabbed by the blond. Using Gaara's own momentum, Naruto flipped him on his stomach. Gaara rolled over and jumped up, just before Naruto's foot could hit his ribs. As Naruto was regaining his position Gaara took aim for his face, just missing his cheek when Naruto jumped out of the way. This went on for quite some time, both aiming for deadly blows, but neither never actually making contact. It look like it had come straight from one of those really good street movies. The ones that make it look real. After about an hour they finally stopped, dripping in sweat with minor cuts and bruises. The kind that will disappear in a few days. Sasuke jumped up, turned to his training partner and growled. "Again." Yagura simply smiled, stood up, and took his position.

**R&R PLEASE. MAKES A YOUNG WRITER LIKE MYSELF FEEL GOOD TO KNOW THAT THERE IS [PHYSICAL PROOF THAT PEOPLE ENJOY MY STORIES. MAJOR CONFIDENCE BOOSTER. I'D LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS AGAIN. LOVE YOU GUYS. SO YA THAT'S ABOUT IT.**

**FUNNY STORY: PLEASE FEEL FREE TO IGNORE IF YOU SO PLEASE**

SO I WAS SITTING AT HOME WHEN IT CAME TO ME. I'M GONNA HAVE TO BIND MY CHEST FOR THE COSPLAY COSTUME. I'M GOING AS HIDAN, WHO IS A MAN AND THEREFOR HAS NO BOOBS.

SO I WRAP MYSELF IN ACE WRAP, JUST TO MAKE SURE I CAN DO IT AND DON'T HAVE TO BUY ALL THIS SHIT TO MAKE IT WORK. I'M WALKING INTO MY KITCHEN. I HAD PLANNED TO TRY AND GO ALL DAY WITH IT ON, TO MAEK SURE IT WAS COMFORATBLE AND THAT I DID'T DIE FROM LACK OF OXYGEN. SUDDENLY MY MOTHER WALKS IN. (YES I AM A MINOR SO I STILL LIVE WITH MY PARENTS. DEAL WITH IT) SHE TAKES ONE LOOK AT ME AND THEN WITH A WEIRD FACE ASKS ME A FUNNY QUESTION

M-"DEAR. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR BOOBS?"

PRC-"I PUT THEM IN THE BOOB BANK."

MY LITTLE BRO-"YOU CAN DO THAT? OH MY GOD!"

PRC-" YES TYLER. PEOPLE CAN PYHSICALLY REMOVE PARTS OF THEIR BODY AND PUT IN THE BANK."

TYLER-"AWESOME. CAN I DO THAT? PLEASE MOM?"

MOM-"TYLER. YOU CAN'T REMOVE BODY PARTS AND PUT IT IN THE BANK. I'M QUITE SURE IT'S ILLEGAL AND WILL GET ME ARRESTED FOR THOSE PESKY CHILD ABUSE LAWS."

PRC-"DAMN THOSE CHILD ABUSE LAWS. ALWAYS SCREW THINGS UP."

TYLER-"BUT HER BOOBS R IN THE BANK! WHY CAN'T I PUT MINE IN THERE?"

MOM-"FIRST, BECAUSE YOU ARE A BOY. YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBS. AND TWO. SHE WAS BEING SARCASTIC. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A BOOB BANK."

PRC-"IT'S TRUE. I'M BINDING THEM FOR COSPLAY"

MOM-"NERD"

PRC-"BITCH"

MOM-"WOW. LOVE YOU TOO!"

**LOVE MY FAMILY. LOL U MIGHT NOT HAVE FOUND IT AMUSING BUT I DID. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRC-I'M BACK. FINALLY. SORRY I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF ALL MY UPDATES AND SUCH. LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY. JUST FOUND OUT A FRIEND OF MINE PASSED AWAY BEFORE HER TIME AND I FOUND OUT FROM A BITCH I HATE ON FACEBOOK. I LOVE YOU ANNA AND I WILL MISS YOU, BUT I KNOW THAT YOUR IN A BETTER PLACE NOW. ANYWAY,THEN I CAUGHT THE FLU. FINALLY I STARTED WRITING AGAIN ONLY TO GET A MIGRAINE FOR LIKE A WEEK. TO TOP IT ALL OFF I HAVE A SERIES OF IMPOSSIBLE TESTS IN MY BIO CLASS THAT ARE LEAVING ME WITH NO SPARE TIME. SO YA. CHAOS IN THE HIZHOUSE. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT. ANYWAY HERE THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE.  
><strong>

Ch 6

School started again on Monday, and by that time, most of Sasuke's bruises had disappeared. He thought back to his time with the the young teens. No matter what they did, they always seemed to be having the time of their lives. Acting as if they could die any moment, and there was not a doubt in Sasuke's mind that that was the truth of things. Yagura seemed to warm up to Sasuke,if only a little, after he learned that the raven had some skills. He still seemed weary but not as much. It was a good sign. But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, what were they so weary of? What worried them?

Classes were rather slow. Sasuke spent most of it listening to what the other guys did over the weekend. "So, Sasuke, what did you do?" asked Choji. "OH you know. Just hung out on Naruto's coach and watched his t.v and ate his food, while trying to tune out his constant griping about worthless freeloaders. Pretty boring." "I still can't believe your actually staying with him. They all seem so anti-social. I still want to meet them you know." Replied Kiba. "Ya I know. But we're still getting settled an all so it might take sometime. He's not exactly a people person." Kiba simply laughed and said he had all the time in the world.

Lunch came around and Sasuke headed in to take his seat. He didn't look it, but he couldn't wait to see the guys, or more precisely, the blond. '_What the hell. I live with the guy. Why am I so excited?_' He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the table suddenly full until he turned his head and came nose to nose with Yugito. "Sasuke." she whined. "Yagura's being an ass again." "I am not! Your just being a pain." Yagura yelled, which sent the others into fits of laughter. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto with an amused and satisfied glint in his eyes.

"What?" asked the raven. "Oh nothing. Nothing important." laughed the blond before taking a sip of his Mountain Due, which quickly ended the conversation. "So. Sasuke. we on for today?" asked Yagura earnestly. He had begun to enjoy training the brat. Sasuke was actually able to make him put in effort. The only people who could actually make him sweat that way was Gaara and Naruto, and they mostly fought each other. Yagura enjoyed the change of pace. "Oh no. your not getting away with that one. I've held my end. I trained and I didn't die." "If anything, it seems to have only encouraged him." stated Uta. "Well, its not easy being able to hold your own with this little demon, so I guess he did earn it." said Fu, who until then had remained quiet. Gaara simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Alright. We will tell him after school. I'll leave early to get everything set, guys, your job is to keep him out of trouble till then. I'll call Bee and the others. We can meet right after school." said Naruto, with exasperation. The blond stood up and walked out the door, leaving Sasuke with five of the most dangerous people he had ever met. He turned to see everyone's face had lost it cheerfulness and had taken on a sharp edge. Yagura was the first to speak, "Listen kid. I know we may have promised you a lot of things, but if you think your getting off easy, your in for the surprise of a lifetime." "I don't understand," replied the raven, "I thought I had earned this, what with my kicking your butt and all." He tried to lighten the mood but it only seemed to have angered the boy. "Not even close. We need to know that when shit hits the fan, your still gonna be here. We need to be sure that your not just gonna up and leave when things get rough." "Don't worry dude. I'm gonna stick around no matter what anyone says. I'm here until Naruto wants me to leave." The other boys tensed up.

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry Yagura. I'm here to stay. I'll be here until Naruto tells me to leave and there's nothing anyone can say or do about it." Yagura growled in reply. "Oh just admit it Yagura. Your jealous that I'm closer to Naruto then you will ever be." "Listen up fresh-meat. I've been here a lot longer then you have. Naruto and I were together before we even knew you existed. So if anyone should be jealous, it's you." "Ah silly boy. Your just mad because Naruto and I were made for each other, and you can't bare the thought of sharing."<em>

* * *

><p>"Well Sasuke," growled Yagura, "I'll trust you. For now. But if you slip up even once, I'll kill you." "I'll hold you down." added Uta. "OK now that's enough. We are in the middle of school and I will not be expelled for your childish nonsense." yelled Yugito. "I have to agree. This is not the time or the place to deal with these petty differences." replied Fu. Gaara simply started at Sasuke, face in an unreadable mask, but inside filled with a fear of what was to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had just finished setting up room 4:2 when the others walkedin down stairs. "Just come on up guys!" Bee, Roshi, and Itan were already seated. As the others walked in they all took their seats, leaving Sasuke in the very last chair. <em>'I don't like it all ready.<em>' Thought Yagura. Sasuke looked scared out of his mind. He was finally gonna learn about the past they never wanted to share.

"Alright, lets start at the beginning. This all began when I was about 11. This gang, known as the Akatsuki started to target us for our fighting skills. We were superior to them, even though they were all about 3 years older then us. They tried to get us to join them and were angered when we declined. Thinking that if they couldn't have us noone could, they set off to kill us off. We threatned thier rule over city, and they got pissed. They were even more pissed off when we retailated, begining the war we know today."

Naruto continued on for a while. He spoke of the Leader, Pein, and his personal quest of power. He also named off a few of the members such as Deidara, Toby, Konan, and Sasori. Sasuke knew there was more to it but didn't push. He was having a hard time comprehending the information he had already received. The things these men did to protect themselves. It was sick. Attacking mere children over some evil quest for power. It brought back memories of his own past. The day his family died. The day he became an orphan.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking home from school. Been a normal day of 6th grade. Nothing special. He walked into his house and was surprised to see his mother was not in the kitchen like she normally was. <em>

_"Mom? Dad? Itachi?" There was no answer. I walked up the stairs andnoticed my mom and dad's bedroom door was open. I walked in and screamed. There they both were. Dead on the floor. ANd who was standing over them, blood coating his chest and the knife in his hand? Itachi._

* * *

><p>The memory still sent shivers down his back. Once Naruto finished explaining all he was going to say, he looked towards the raven.<p>

"I am so sorry that happened to all of you. If I could, I would like to stick around, help you guys." he replied with a slight shake in his voice. No one was shocked. Bee smiled while Yagura's eyes narrowed.

"Sure Sasuke. Your welcome here for as long as you wish to be here." said Naruto finally.

Shortly after everyone left, Naruto collapsed onto the couch. Sasuke sat next to him awkwardly.

"Hey Naruto? Were friends, right?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course we Sasuke. You wouldn't be here if we weren't. Plus your one of us now."

That made Sasuke smile, at least somewhat.

"Then I can tell you just about anything, right?"

Naruto looked up. 'What's this all about Sasuke."

"I think it's time I tell you why I'm homeless."

Naruto's face darkened. _'Well I knew this day would come. He wasbound to tell me someday." _thought the blond, after nodding. Sasuke sat there for a minute before jumping into his story. As he went on, he became desperate. He hardly stopped to even breath. He didn't notice Naruto's awkward body language, had he, it might have saved him trouble in the future. But he didn't notice Naruto flinch every time he mentioned Itachi.

Sasuke finished his story. He couldn't breath. No matter how deep a breath he took the air wouldn't reach his lungs. Tears prickled in the back of his eyes. Suddenly Naruto stood up, stepped closer to Sasuke, and pulled the raven to him. Sasuke felt the strong arms wrap around him.

"It's OK Sasuke. Sometimes you just have to let it out." That was all the raven needed to hear. He broke. He grabbed the frint of Naruto's shirt and sobbed for all he was worth. He held onto Naruto as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did. Naruto just held him, before stepping back and sitting on the couch, pulling the sobbing raven with him. Sasuke sat on the couch, most of his body on Naruto's lap. Still curled into the blond's chest he eventually fell asleep. NAruto picked him up, bride style, and carried him back to his room. After lowering him to the bed, Naruto stripped the boy to his boxer's and tucked him into bed. Finally he turned to leave when suddenly Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." he muttered, still asleep.

"Sasuke. It's Ok. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning. I promise."

Sasuke released his iron grip, letting the blond drop his hand to the side. Naruto kissed on the forehead before heading across the hall and into his own room.

**SO YUP. THAT'S THE NEW CHAPTER. RATE & REVIEW. HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS MAKES ME HAPPY. SO YA NOW FOR A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION. THE QUESTION THAT HAS STUMPED YAOI LOVERS SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME...**

**TO SMUT OR NOT TO SMUT? THAT IS THE QUESTION. ****I HAVE TO KNOW. SHOULD I HAVE A SEX SCENE? AND IF I DO WHO SHOULD BE SEME AND WHO SHOULD BE UKE?** **AND SHOULD I ADD IN SIDE PAIRINGS. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION(**POINTS AT RANDOM PEOPLE READING) **SO LEAVE ME A COMMENT ON IT. AND I WILL TRY TO SET UP THE POLLY THINGY. TRY, BUT NO PROMISES. I'M KINDA NEW TO AND HAVE NEVER TRIED THE POLLS SO WISH ME LUCK :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**PRC-I'm back. I know I'm a terrible person for not updating soon. I have no excuse this time around beyond pure lazyness. Well I can say that I had to rethink some of the decisions I was going to make in this chapter. So I have decided that it was about time i actually got to the plot. So ya. Just so you know, no smutt in this chapter but it is coming very soon(If posted at all) and I still need a to know who should be seme. I have a pretty good idea who I want but I would like my veiwers opinions. SO vote of the poll on my main page please. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Naruto-So I can't have sex with Sasuke?**

**PRC-No.**

**Naruto- :( Damn. Well write faster then. Do you know how hard it is to hold back? You have placed two sexually frustrated gay people in the same house. GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**PRC-I'M GOING! SHIT! And your not gay yet!**

**Sasuke-Um It's pretty obvious if even the Dobe knows whats going to happen next.**

**PRC-Neither of you know anything. So shut up and go practice your lines! Big chapter here and I don't want you to screw it up.**

**Sasuke- Look at the Dobe, not me.**

**Naruto-Shut up and go back to practicing!**

**PRC- Anyway I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or any other characters. I wish I did. Except Kakazu and Orochimaru. They creep me out. Anyway Enjoy.**

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find himself not only on his bed but in his boxers as well. The last thing he remembered was how he was practically sleeping in his blond roommates's lap. Suddenly an alarm blared. 'Oh no! He didn't!' Sasuke threw on some pants and sprinted down the stairs. He flung himself into the kitchen to find naruto burning his toast, again. He also so noticed Gaara and Yagura laughing thier asses off.

"Fucking toaster. Satanistic food burner. Fuck this, I'm getting take out!" He grumbled.

'Naruto! We've talked about this. You are not allowed in my kitchen."

"Sorry Sasuke. You were just taking so long to get up and I was hungry."

"So eat some freaking fruit! Damn! Your gonna set my favorite room on fire!"

Sasuke began to attempt to salvage what was attempted to be edible food before trashing it and starting over.

"He is god of the kitchen and i worship him on a daily basis." Laughed Naruto.

'Damn right I am! And don't you forget it!" This sent the others into fits of laughter, bringing tears to everyone's eyes and cramps to their stomachs.

* * *

><p>Time went on much the same as it always did. They went to school, goofed off during lunch, then came home and trained. Yagura seemed to warm up to Sasuke as time went on. He was still very wary, but he seemed a little more trusting, if only a little.<p>

Then Thursday came around. The gang got nervous and excited. Yagura kept reaching behind him to feel something in his belt. Naruto became slightly detached. Yugito and Fu became quiet. It was like the six of them were waiting for something but when Sasuke asked Naruto just shrugged.

Friday came around. The tension got worse. Shortly after lunch Sasuke was listening to Kakashi drone on about some porn book when a short breathed Iruka ran in.

"Sasuke. I need you to come with me."

He stood and walked into the hall to see Utah and Yagura waiting for him, leaning against the wall, dressed in the same attire they had worn the night at the warehouse. Yagura tossed him a black bag.

"Go change. We got trouble and it's about time you get your ass in gear."

Sasuke nodded before running in the near by bathroom. Upon changing he left in a pair of black cargoes, combat boots, and the same black shirt the others wore. Yagura nodded turning to leave, with Utah sprinting after him. Sasuke followed.

Sasuke ran out the door of the back entrance to the school and into the woods. After running full speed for about ten minutes he came to a small clearing. Naruto was in a dead lock with Deidara, both pointing a deadly looking gun at the other. Yagura had a gun pointed to the blond headed Akatsuki member. Gaara had his own gun trained on him as well as he crouched over an almost unconscious Fu and Yugito. No one moved.

Naruto cocked back the safety and his finger lightly tugged on the trigger when a shot rang out. Naruto lost his footing and dropped the gun from his hand. Everyone turned to see a redhead pull back the safety again, aiming for naruto. Naruto was crouching on the ground, holding his shoulder as blond seeped out in a heavy steady stream.

Naruto hardly felt any pain. All he could feel was the rapid pounding of his heart and the adrenaline coursing through his veins as Sasori aimed the gun at him.

Everything went into slow motion at that point. Sasori slowly pulled back the safety of the gun, taking aim for Naruto chest, right where his heart was. No one could stop him from hitting his mark at such a close range. Sasuke's heart clenched. The blond was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could do to stop it. His life flashed before his eyes, all the time Naruto had joked with him. All the times Naruto had pushed him to his limits. The fun times when Naruto would set off the alarm and have a staring contest with a toaster. The times that made Sasuke laugh until his gut hurt and he had tears in his eyes. he thought of the happiness he had felt. Sasuke had finally gained a family. A place to call his own. people who loved him and generally cared about him and this redheaded shit was going to take it from him. Well that didn't sit well with Sasuke.

Adrenaline kicked in. Everything sped up as he hit the floor in a roll, grabbed the gun Naruto had dropped and took aim. He had no doubt in his mind what he needed to do. He was going to save his best friend if it was the last thing he did. he pulled back the safety and shot, no hesitations, just as Sasori was pulling the trigger. Sasori hit the floor as his shoot flew into a near by tree. Deidara screamed.

"Danna! No, un!"

Sasori laid in a bleeding, motionless hep on the ground as Deidara turned to run. After that everything became a blur. They ran a surprisingly still conscious Naruto to the hospital. After a few hours of waiting around, Naruto was dispelled from a the hospital with a fracture shoulder. The ride home was quiet as neither boy said much.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching home, Sasuke walked behind Naruto, always staying a respectable distance. He felt numb, not really aware of anything. '<em>Shouldn't I feel some form of remorse. I just killed a man but all I can feel is how much he deserved it for trying to kill my Naruto<em>.' He was so confused he almost didn't realize he had begun to call the blond his Naruto.

Naruto stopped walking as Sasuke stopped just behind him, almost running into his back with the sudden stop. The blond turned to his raven haired companion. The look on Sasuke's face ripped at Naruto's heart. It was funny, he had never felt this way for anyone. No one had ever been able to draw out so many emotions from him no matter how hard they tried,but Sasuke did it by just standing there. He looked at the raven haired boy in front of him. '_They're so similar but so differen_t.' he thought. Looking at the raven more closely he saw the wetness the boy held in his eyes. He steeped closer and held out his good arm. Sasuke didn't even think, he just ran and buried his head in Naruto's chest sobbing.

"I know Sasuke. It's alright. Your not a monster. You simply deafened yourself and those closest to you. You did the right thing. It's going to be OK."

"I don't," hiccup, "Wanna be," hiccup, "Like him."

"Your not. Your nothing like Itachi. He's a sick twisted person who has nothing better to do then screw with others. Your nothing like him I promise."

"But Naruto. I didn't even feel sorry. All I felt was this relief when he died. I should feel bad. I killed someone and I'm not even sorry for it."

"It's OK Sasuke. You did what needed to be done. You saved the lives of many people today Sasuke. Not just mine, but the people who would have been his victims. He will not be missed. You did what you had to do."

"But.."

"Sasuke? Do you regret saving my life?"

Sasuke looked up horrified. "No. I would never regret that. I would do it all again if it could keep you safe."

Naruto smiled at him. "Then stop acting like it. You saved my life by ending that of a murderer. You defended your life and those of the ones you care about. It legal to do that you know. It is completely legal to kill someone if they are threatening your life or an innocents. So stop worrying about it. You don't regret it because inside you know that you did the right thing. Just because you killed someone doesn't mean your a monster. It just means your no longer the innocent boy you were before. It will be OK. I promise."

Sasuke nodded and for the second time in a week, he fell asleep in the blonds arms. Naruto began to run his fingers through Sasuke soft hair absentmindedly. _'I hope I'm right about you Sasuke. I don't think I could survive if you left me too_.' Sighing he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up the next morning and knew something was off. He was not in his bed, in fact he wasn't even in his room. He was curled into Naruto's chest on the couch. His first instinct was to jump up before Naruto noticed him, as a blush began to form on his face. He looked at Naruto. He looked so calm and peaceful, a look you don't get to see on his face very often. Sasuke was also very comfortable. He felt safe, loved and happy just being near the blond.<p>

'_What the hell is going on with me? I'm not gay...Am I?_' he had never thought that way before. '_Well...I guess it's a possibility. I mean, no one has ever actually captured my attention like this_.' Sasuke thought about it for a long time. He couldn't quite find the answer. All he knew was that he liked the blond, a lot more than he should.

He looked over at the clock that now read 7:30 A.M. '_I can sleep in. Just this once_.' He laid his head back onto the blonds shoulder and fell back asleep. He didn't notice Naruto smile before drifting off once again with his favorite raven haired roommate.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up again about an hour and a half later. The first thing he became aware of was Sasuke still curled into his side. Normally Sasuke was up at 7:30, but yesterday was a long day and Naruto didn't blame him for sleeping in. Naruto smiled once again. '<em>I could get used to this.<em>' Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled. "Damn. I'm starving." Sasuke sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "

"I don't wanna cook. Call for takeout."Then he laid back down.

"Sasuke as much as i love the fact that you are comfortable, I need to get up to call for take out. If you are still tired go sleep in your own bed." "But it's not as warm and comfy. Plus I'm just to lazy." came the sleepy reply. Naruto smiled before shoving the half asleep raven onto the floor. He stood up and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back. I'm going to get Mickey D's. Don't die while I'm gone, Kay? Don't think your covered in my insurance." "Oh no you don't. Your not leaving my sight while your arm is busted. I can cook."

"Fine. I want waffles."

'Would pancakes be sufficient?"

"Nope. Waffles are better."

"How? It's the same batter."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You will could never understand the importance of texture."

Sasuke grumbled before heading into the kitchen. The rest of the day passed smoothly. Upon finishing breakfast they sat next to each other on the couch, knees touching. Neither moved as the watched T.V for the remainder of the day. Finally, at around 10 P.M, Naruto decided to take some pain meds and passed out almost instantly. Sasuke leaned against him and fell asleep as well. The rest of the weekend passed much the same way.

**So ya that's the new chapter. Hope you liked it. Again I apologize for the lateness of the updates. So I still need that vote for smut. I won't post it if no one wants it. And no this had almost nothing to do with the main plot. That comes in the next few chapters, I promise. I needed to set the stage for some good quality angst. :) It's gonna be great. God I love fucking with my characters. It's so much fun. ;) So Rate and Review please. Makes a girl feel good to know her hard work is apprechiated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PRC- I IS BACK BABY!**

**Naruto-2 chapters in one day. I'm impressed.**

**PRC-Don't forget the return of Kira has a new chappy as well. All in one day. I'm on top of things today!**

**Naruto-XD**

**Sasuke-Did you do your homework?**

**PRC- O.O**

**Naruto: :/**

**PRC-There was homework? o_O**

**Naruto- DX**

**Sasuke- -_-. yes. yes there was.**

**PRC- =.O**

**Sasuke-Go. English. Now.**

**PRC- X( *walks with head down**

**Naruto- :'(**

**Sasuke-NAruto? U ok?**

**Naruto- I had hopes.**

**Sasuke- I know. Come on. Lets get the disclaimer over and we can go goofy off.**

**Naruto- mhm. Ok. PRC does not own anything. This belongs to some Japanese guy who's name I absolutely hate to spell. She owns nothing but the plot. So there. :(**

**Sasuke- Kay. Now that that is doen lets go get some ramen.**

**Naruto- OoO. YES! I HAVE NOT HAD RAMEN IN 8 CHAPTERS!**

Sasuke woke up on Monday morning not surprised to find himself curled into the blonde's chest again. he'd been doing it all weekend in his sleep. They would both fall asleep on the couch and Sasuke woke up the next morning having rolled into Naruto's side. Not that it bothered him that much. He was just glad Naruto never noticed, and if it did it didn't bother him.

Sasuke looked over at the clock. 7:30 on the dot. He shifted, attempting to get up, only to have Naruto tighten his grip.

"Naruto. I have to get up. We need to get ready for school."

"No we don't." he replied sleepily.

"Naruto? What do you mean? It is Monday."

'Ya well we always get time off due to stunts like Friday. Keeps the Akatsuki from hitting the school during our weakened state. This includes you."

"Well that explains why you always miss school. So what are we going to do today?"

'We, Sasuke, are going to make you an official member of the gang."

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "Seriously? But I thought everyone was on the defensive side."

"Sasuke. You killed an official member of the enemy in order to protect the gang. Can't get more proof then that."

"hm. So what do i have to do then?"

"Like I said, you've already proven yourself with the death of Sasori. All that's left is the official mark."

"What does that mean?"

"Ever wonder why we don't get hit by other gang members. Because they know who we are. They are to scared to hit us. And we are identified by that tattoos on our arms"

"You mean the numbers?"

"Well yes but only the nine original members get those. It's a tradition. But every single member, no matter hwo old or young, gets the official mark of the jinjuriki."

"What's that?"

'You'll see." Naruto grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood with the nine people who had become his family: Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Utah, Hadan, Fu, Killer Bee, and Naruto. (1) he turned to the blond.<p>

"You must be crazy if you think I'm getting a tattoo."

Naruto smiled. "But if we do it this way we don't have to worry about scarring or fading."

"No way. I'm not getting a tattoo...wait why would it scar?"

"We could always brand ya." Replied Yagura with an evil glint.

"Tattoo it is." Said Sasuke darkly.

Sasuke sighed before walking into the parlor. He couldn't say no to the blonds optimism. He didn't know if it was the blonds charm or that he feared for his life. he did not want to piss of any of them but naruto and Yagura were the last om his list. Suddenly Sasuke heard a deep voice.

"Sorry kid. We don't serve minors."

Sasuke smiled. "Damn. looks like I get out of it this time."

'Don't even think about it Sasuke. Hey Joey, your not turning down your best customers are ya?"

Suddenly a large man appeared. He had a few dozen tattoos scattered around his body. "Naruto. I didn't realize you were there. What can i get for ya?"

"Nine touch-ups and a full for duck-butt."

"Ah you got a newbee. Whatever happened to the last one. What was his name? Higashi something? Ah who cares. It's not important. So who's first?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "Oh How old are you?" "16. 17 in about a month."

"Awesome. Kay do you want?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped out of the parlor with a bandage on his neck and his arm. His arm held the standard swirl flame that marked him as a member.(2) His neck held an extra he wanted for himself to replace the lack of his own number. It held three small swirls in a circle.(3) He had seen it in the catalog.<p>

He walked with the others. They each held a bandage or two. While he had a fresh start theirs were simply touch-ups to prevent fading. All the guys had decided to hang at Naruto's place to kill plopped on the couch. Gaara gracefully sat at his left with Sasuke sitting gingerly at his right. Yagura had leaned behind the blond. No one seemed to notice it but Yagura. Sasuke had taken his place as Naruto's right hand man. Even Gaara had recognized him, to some level be, whether it be consciously or subconsciously, everyone had acknowledged Sasuke's place in the gang. He hated to admit it but Sasuke earned that spot. he had saved Naruto's life when no one else could. Yagura firmly believed now more then ever, that Sasuke was different from his predecessor. Sasuke had opened the blond in a way no one has ever been able to do. Since Sasuke came around, Naruto lost that 'I'm the big bad and I need no one' attitude he had gained. He deserved that spot more than anyone and Yagura was happy to give it to him.

Suddenly Yagura walked in front of Sasuke. the raven stood and stared into his eyes, unflinching, not showing the fear he felt behind the famous Uchiha mask. Then Yagura did something that truly marked Sasuke's acceptance. He held his hand out to the raven. Sasuke didn't even blink before taking the outstretched hand into his own. They each gave a firm shake, accepting each other as teammates and as friends..

"Welcome to the gang Sasuke."

"Thank you Yagura."

Sasuke hid it well, but he was stunned beyond belief. Yagura, Mr. Your not good enough, the one guy Sasuke was sure would never accept him, had done just that. But there was not a doubt in Sasuke's mind of the under lying meaning. The gesture clearly stated 'I accept you for now. But you screw up and I'll flay you alive.'

After the others clapped them both on the shoulders, they began to leave, one at a time. Finally it was just Sasuke and Naruto. They sat in companionable silence, each lost in his own thoughts.

Sasuke thought back on his life for the past few months. he thought of all the days he had sat with Naruto and the others. All the times they had laughed until the cried. Then he thought of all the times Naruto had been there. There when he was lonely, confused, depressed, or angry. he always knew just what to say when Sasuke woke from another nightmare. How he always knew when to talk and when to listen. When to comfort and when to advise. Naruto had become a huge part of his life. He thought of what his life would have been like had he not taken that empty table that day. had he followed Kiba's advice and left. he never would have met the blond and his friends. He thought of what would have happened had he not shot Sasori. Naruto would have died. he had almost lost his best friend then. That was why he had to stay. he couldn't run away. he had to keep his friends safe, and he would do it if it killed him. Knowing them it just might.

Naruto thought of how his life would be different had he never met Sasuke. His life would probably still be in the dark pit that the weasel had left him in. he thought ogf how dark his life had been since the traitor left him, broken. he had sworn then that he would never get close to another person again, yet here he was with Sasuke. He thought of how his life would be if he had Sasuke lost his nerve and left.

Sasuke was the first to leave his looked up at the clock realizing it was about time for him to turn in.

"Naruto. It's about time for me to hit sack."

"Mkay."

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen to take car of his new tattoos. Taking off the bandages he began to clean them with the solution he had been given at the parlor. (4) He had begun to clean his arm when Naruto stood up.

"Let me do that."

Sasuke looked up to find the blond standing over him. he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, nodding while Naruto took the cloth, emotions hidden behind the mask. But in reality his heart rate had spend to about a mile a minute. Naruto took the cloth and began to genitally rub clean the tattoo of any residues. Sasuke could fell narutos breath on his face, the blond was so close. It smelled surprisingly minty.

Naruto looked into Sasuke coal black eyes. His mind just shut down. he didn't think when he leaned forward to capture the other boys lips with his own. Sasuke froze as he was pushed against the counter. he hesitated for a moment before melting into the kiss. He slipped his arms around the blonds shoulders. Naruto's mind was in overdrive. Sasuke was as amazing as he had dreamt. yes he admitted it, the raven had been showing up in is dreams quite often as of lately. His tongue slipped from his mouth, gliding slightly across Sasuke's lower lip asking for entrance. Sasuke gasped at the sensation, and Naruto took advantage of the situation, deviling his tongue into the moist cavern. he roamed, tasting every inch before pulling Sasuke deeper into the kiss. Sasuke suddenly grasped the blonds waist, turning him into the counter. Naruto gasped at the sharp pain in his side as his hip hit the edge. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blond mouth, taking control and dominating the kiss. Naruto fought back for a while before giving Sasuke full range. Finally they both pulled back, breathless.

"Sasuke. i thought you were straight."

"So did I Naruto. So did I. Can't say the same now. Where did you learn to do that?"

Naruto began to walk towards the stairs. He turned his head over his shoulder.

"What can I say Sasuke? I am quite good at tying cherry stems." He grinned evilly before running up the stairs, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind him.

1. listed in order of the tails. I think those names are accurate. I wrote that part before the rest of the names were listed but I couldn't find some so i looked it up online. :)

2. Anbu Black Opps tattoo. :)

3. His curse mark

4. never had a tattoo so I used what I had to do when I had gotten my ears pierced. I asked a friend and she said it was fairly accurate. Please don't hate if it's not.

So that's the chapter. feeling pretty good about this one. So I have decided that I wad ging to have them rotate. I would like to thank Okiesmokes for the suggestion. I have to agree with what you say. SO I think I'm going to have em rotate. I want to thank all the guys who took the time to vote comment on my fic. Naruto is most likely going to top first but I will create a bonus chapter for those who want some Sasuke seme action later on. :) So that's my chapter. Hope the double update makes up for my lack of of the past week or so. You know the drill now. RATE & REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**PRC-hey everybody. I is back.**

**Sasuke-I hate you.**

**PRC-DX why?**

**Naruto-You left him horny last chapter.**

**PRC-?**

**Sasuke-Kiss? Cherry Stems?**

**PRC- O.O**

**Naruto- ha**

**PRC-OH YA! Oopse**

**Sasuke- -.-**

**PRC- Still horny?**

**Sasuke-Very**

**Naruto- Need I even say?**

**PRC-That's good. Maybe it's time i solve that little problem for you.**

**Mel: You tease.**

**PRC: WHO DA FUCK R U?**

**Mel: I'm you.**

**PRC:Your me?**

**Mel: you who can't write them kinky scenes.**

**PRC-O.O**

**Mel: Now. Let me work my lemony magic. You go write bout the actual plot.**

**PRC-Kay?**

**Sasuke:I like you. I can already tell we are gonna get along quite well.**

**Mel:Now then. PRC does not won anything. She owns the plot, Kishimoto owns Naruto and I owe the sex. You have been warned.**

Sasuke woke the next morning in a fairly good mood. In fact, he had almost skipped down the stairs. But he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't skip. For any reason. He calmly walked into the kitchen to find Naruto already there, waiting patiently against the counter. He looked up and sauntered over when he saw the raven walk in.

"Good Morning Sasuke." He smiled before pulling the raven into a chaste but passionate kiss. Naruto was quite pleased with the outcome of last night. They had simply bi passed the awkward 'what-do-we-do-now' phase that seemed to end many relationships before the even began. They just went with the flow, and the flow seemed to be leading in a very nice and sexy direction.

* * *

><p>They showed up at school and went their separate ways. Naruto being older than Sasuke walked towards the Seniors hallway while Sasuke walked towards the Sophomores. Taking his seat he listened to Iruka drone on about exams.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke. Where have you been?" asked Kiba.<p>

"Oh took the day off with the guys. Just hung out and such."

"Cool man. So what's up with your neck?"

Sasuke touched the bandage.

"Oh this. Not much, just went to the tattoo parlor yesterday and got treated to a full blown deluxe treat. Nothing to exciting."

Kiba's jaw dropped. "Man that is so fucking cool!"

"Ya Naruto knew the guy and was a long time customer. He ended up getting a discount. Plus since I live with him I have no need for parental consent."

"Man I am so jealous right now."

"Why. You already have the claws on your cheeks."

"Nah. I'm talking the gorgeous babes."

"Yugito and Fu are both in love with Yagura and Utakata for one. And two, they would beat the crap out of you for even looking at them. SO I would have to say no."

Kiba pouted but said nothing. The period ended without to much excitement.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked out of the classroom to find Naruto waiting for him. He nodded before grabbing his bag and sprinting off to the locker room. Sprinting out once again he ran after Naruto and out the back door. He sprinted past the woods and down the street. he ran like this for a good 20 minutes before coming across another one of the abandoned warehouse. he busted in, drawing his .9 mm pistol.<p>

The nest hour was spent trading shots with Hidan and Kakazu, who were another set of the more prominent members. Everything had gone smoothly, most the shots ending each other or being dodged. The entire fight had become a never ending deadlock. Until that is, Roshi got bold. he made a mistake and took an opening that was far to obvious. Hidan whiped around and buried a shot straight into his chest. Roshi fell, panting for breath as Hidan took aim again. He aimed for Roshi's head and shot, only to be interrupted by Hadan taking the shot. It was such a perfect shot that it killed him on impact. The room froze. No one moved until Hidan Reloaded his gun and emptied the clip in Roshi's chest.

Naruto blew up. His eyes became a crimson and his scars seemed to darken. Gaara's eyes grew yellow and cold. The entire room had taken on a dark and dangerous and all together evil.

Sasuke had never been more terrified as he watched his new family tear those two apart. He watched as his family worked together flawlessly and destroyed the enemy. Blow for blow, it was perfectly choreographed, shot for shot it was perfect. Hidan and Kakazu never stood a chance.

All the while, Sasuke stood, froze in his spot. He stared at Roshi and Hadan's bodies as they created a bright pool of scarlet. Sasuke's mind shot back to the day of his parent's death. He began to hyperventilate until suddenly the world went black. When he woke up the next day to find himself in his room in the dark. He looked over to see Naruto asleep in the corner. He smiled slightly before going back to sleep.

The rest of the week went on with this dark aura hanging over everything and everyone. Roshi and hadan's funeral was fairly basic. Roshi's body had been so mutilated that it had to be closed casket. Eventually the gang had come out of thier depression, but it would never be the same with out Roshi and Hadan bickering with everyone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had just walked into Genma's chemistry. Taking his seat he stared out the window daydreaming. He almost hadn't heard Genma begin talking about his special guest speaker.<p>

"I would like to introduce a very special person today. I would like you all to meet Professor Orochimaru." Sasuke immediately perked up. Who hadn't heard of Orochimaru. He was one of the most famous and prominent scientists in the entire elemental empire. He was a great and brilliant man.

The door opened to reveal a tall thin man. His long hair flowed down to his back was pulled back into a tight ponytail. His gaze had a predatory gleam to it and his mouth was titled into a superior amused smirk.

"Good morning. As you should all know I am Orochimaru."

His lecture began and instantly at least half the class fell asleep. It was not a lecture for the faint of heart. It was hard and difficult and thrilling. Sasuke loved every minute of it, every second was a challenge. He was challenged and pushed to his very limits in less then 50 minutes. Sasuke couldn't help but feel what could only be described as high. Orochimaru was brilliant. He had pushed the known facts to impossible limits. Orochimaru talked about his dream with such a passion. His dream was to find every undiscovered element in the world. He pushed for the idea that the periodic table was incomplete and he wanted to be the one to complete it. He radiated power and knowledge and Sasuke found himself intoxicated by his near presence. By the end of the lecture he was on cloud 9.

As the other students left the classroom Sasuke was pulled to the side. He found himself face to face with Orochimaru himself.

"Hello there. You must be Sasuke Uchiha."

"yes sir."

"I was impressed with how you handled yourself today. You really seemed to enjoy the lecture."

"Well sir, I enjoy being face to face with intelligence. And clearly intelligence not something you lack." Orochimaru chuckled.

"No Sasuke. I pride myself in the fact that I do not lack. I noticed that you seemed to be able to follow me quite well. I can only assume that this school does not challenge you."

"In all honesty sir this school challenges me in many ways but non of them are academic."

"I see. Well Mr. Uchiha I would like to make you an offer that i don't make to very many. But you seem like a wonderful student and I think you would be a wonderful addition."

"What exactly are you offering me sir?"

"A full scholarship to Sanin Academy for the mentally gifted housing included."

Sasuke was speahless. It had been his dream school as a child. It was were Itachi had studied and his father and his father's father. There has never been a student to study there and not be successful. A few months ago and he would have jumped for the opportunity but now things were different. The first thing he had thought of was not the possibilities that the school would grant him but of the things he would leave behind, or more importantly the people. He thought of Naruto, who much he trusted the blond and how much he needed him.

"Sir. May I be blunt?"

"Of course Sasuke."

"Well sir. I can't say I'm not honored but I have to decline. The school just does not hold what I am looking for." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Very well. But here is my card, in case you ever change your mind." He handed Sasuke the card before turning and leaving. Sasuke stared at the card before leaving to find the blond. He didn't regret his decision. He loved Naruto, even if he hadn't told the blond yet. And he wouldn't let his happiness go for a school.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was standing in the living room after dinner. Naruto was busy doing the dishes over in the kitchen. Sasuke was lost in thought so he didn't hear the water turn off behind him. Naruto slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist.<p>

"What has you thinking so hard? I can hear the gears in your head turning."

Sasuke smiled "Nothing. Just daydreaming."

Naruto nodded before latching himself to Sasuke's neck. He began to lick and bite at his pulse point. Sasuke moaned before tilting his head to the side, giving Naruto more access to his neck. Sasuke turned and puled Naruto into a breathtaking kiss. Naruto snaked his tongue out and into the eager raven's mouth. Finally they pulled back breathless, but Naruto didn't stop there. While Sasuke tried to catch his breath Naruto began to work at the bright red mark on his neck again.

"Naruto. Bedroom. Now." Sasuke managed to gasp. Naruto pulled him into a kiss as he pick Sasuke up. Sasuke wrapped his legs around the blond's hips. Naruto, without breaking the kiss, walked up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. He threw Sasuke onto the bed before crawling over him. He unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and latched onto his erect nipple. Sasuke moaned as he began to pull at Naruto's shirt, popping the buttons from place as he ripped it from the teen's body.

Naruto moved his lipps down Sasuke's body as he kissed every inch of pale skin. Upon reaching the seam of Sasuke's jeans, Naruto snaked his tongue out and popped the button of the offending clothing undone. Using his teeth he pulled the zipper down and pulled the blue denim down around Sasuke's knees. Then he proceeded to pull the dark blue boxers from around Sasuke's hips as sasuke kicked them off. Sasuke suddenly found himself naked while Naruto was almost fully clothed. He stood up and began to pull Naruto's jeans from his body, taking the neon orange boxers with up and down Naruto's now naked body he couldn't help but marvel at the fully tanned muscular body. He was toned and all to beautiful. He pushed Naruto back onto the bed and straddled his hips. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders Sasuke pulled Naruto in a passionate kiss. Pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth they began to battle for dominance. Naruto won, naturally, and flipped Sasuke onto his back. Breaking the kiss he held his fingers up. Sasuke gripped them and brought them into his mouth, licking and nipping at them and covering them each in a thick coat of saliva. After one final suck he released the fingers. Naruto placed one finger at Sasuke's puckered entrance, swirling it around. Sasuke couldn't help but moan.

"Fuck Naruto. Stop teasing."

Naruto smirked and pushed a single finger in. Sasuke hissed, arching his back at the intrusion. Naruto looked up at him and felt every single drop of blood in his veins flood to his groin. The sight before him was so provocative. Sasuke lay with his back arched, his eyes heavy lidded with lust and passion. Naruto pulled pushed a second finger into the tight heat and began to scissor, stretching Sasuke. He began to move his fingers in and out, searching. Suddenly Sasuke gasped.

"Oh god. Do that again!" Naruto smirked as he brushed Sasuke's prostate again. After Sasuke was seeing stars at this point. Naruto was so aggressive. Suddenly he gasped as Naruto pulled his fingers out.

"Naruto. You best be replacing those."

'If you wish Sasuke." Naruto smirked again as he aligned himself as Sasuke's entrance. Very slowly he began to push forward, not actually entering.

"Naruto."

'What do you want Sasuke. You have to tell me what you want."

"Naruto. Fuck me. Stop teasing and just fuck me."

"That's right Sasuke. Beg for it." He pushed forward again.

"Please Naruto. Fuck me right now."

Naruto smirked before pushing forward again, this time entering. Sasuke gasped as his eyes closed in pain. Naruto leaned forward and captured his lips with his own in an attempt to distract the raven fro the pain. Sasuke relaxed as the pain mixed with pleasure in an unbelievable mix of emotion. Naruto had at this point sunk hilt deep in the tight heat. Sasuke began to push into Naruto, silently beckoning Naruto to move. Naruto began to thrust his hips slowly at first but began building in speed. Every time he moved he'd brush Sasuke's prostate sending the raven into fits of pleasure and pain. He abused the spot multiple times, leaving Sasuke seeing stars. Naruto felt his release closing in so he grasped Sasuke's swollen erection, pumping to the pace of his thrusts. Sasuke's back arched as he felt himself release over his and Naruto's chest, moaning Naruto's name. Naruto breathed Sasuke's name as he released into the raven. he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Sasuke.

"Naruto. That was amazing."

"Damn Sasuke. You have no idea." Naruto laughed in reply.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled before he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to find the blond was gone. He sat up, wining at the pain in his lower back, and looked around. It was the first time he really got a good look at Naruto's room. It was warm and homey, coated in deep orange and black. The lack drapes locked unnecessary light from the room. His orange rug matched with the orange and black sheets that covered the bed. On the pillow next to him was a small piece of paper.

'_Sasuke,_

_I figured you would be tired so I went to get I-hop. I should be back by the time you wake up but if not just lay in bed and chill out. I called the school so neither of us are required to be ther today. I'll see you when I get back. Love you._

_-Naruto'_

Sasuke smiled before standing up. He stretched his aching body and began to riffle through the drawers looking for clothing. After finding a pair of shorts he began looking for a shirt when he noticed one drawer wouldn't open. Thinking it was stuck he pulled on it until it slid open. Rifling through the contents he noticed that it was full of photos and papers. And every single picture had a picture of Naruto and Itachi on it. One was all nine of the regular members, Yagura and Naruto scar free, with Itachi's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist. Every single photo had a similar scene. One had Naruto and Itachi pressed into a kiss with Itachi's hand held towards the camera. One had Naruto pulled on Itachi's back. By the looks of the photos, Naruto was about 13 and Itachi was about 15. The final thing that caught his eye was a small video tape. He pulled it out and turned to the entertainment center in the corner. Pushing the video in he watched the fuzzy until it turned into a grainy image.

_"Yagura. Put the damn camera down!" Shouted Naruto. Itachi began to laugh._

_"Come on Naruto. I have to capture your 13th birthday."_

_Itachi laughed agian and pulled Naruto in for a kiss._

_'Oh ya. Gay porn caught on my camera. That's hot!"_

_Naruto thrust out his hand and tried to block the veiw from the camera without pulling from Itachi's embrace._

_"I love you Naruto." laughed Itachi when he finally pulled back_

_"I love you too Itachi. But please, not in front of the camera. It's embarrising." replied Naruto, blushing a deep red._

Sasuke turned it off. He stumbled back and sat on the bed. It all made sense now. The way he acted at the mention of Itachi. Why everyone was careful around him. Why Yagura hated him so much. It all made sense. The next thought to hit Sasuke's mind was '_He lied to me. He never loved me. He loved the image of my brother. He loved Itachi._'

"Did you enjoy my personal home videos?"

Sasuke's head shot up to see Naruto leaned against the door frame. He stood up straight.

"Sasuke let me explain."

'No. I don't want to hear it. You never loved me. You loved him. Not me. You lied t o me. I trusted you and you lied to me. the only reason you even noticed me was because of him. You lying bastard!" Sasuke shot to his feet.

"Sasuke. That's not it. let me explain." pleaded Naruto.

'No. I'm leaving. We are done. I never want to see you again!"

Sasuke sprinted down the hall and out the door. He ran down the street. With tears streaming down his eyes he looked at the card clutched in his hand.

'_Sanin Academy. Headmaster: Orochimaru 1-224-656-5016_'

**PRC-So that is the new chapter**

**Mel- And that was my very first lemon. I'm not really sure how it turned out so if you have any advice for next time let me know.**

**PRC-So I finally got to the plot.**

**Mel-Don't you think it's a bit predicatable.**

**PRC-O.O**

**Mel-HAHAHAHAHA**

**PRC-Way to totally screw my confidence!**

**Mel-Oh well. Wuahahahaha**

**PRC- Review and let me know what you thought Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**PRC-New chapter. I am so late. I have had so much on my plate lately. First I had to skip a full week of school to go to Tennessee because my grandfather was in the hospital. Then he died. Then I had to catch up on school work. Not to mention my mom was really upset. Then spring break hit and I spent all my time with my camera and my cosplay friend. I was recording our role plays so we had stuff to work with when we finally get our costumes. I'm going as England, she'd going as America and our other friend is going as either Canada or France. Lol I 3 Hetalia! Then America and I were building a fort for the community center and spent all day at either the center, the beach, or the mall. Anyway so new chapter. Sasuke is pretty confused right now. Naruto betrayed him. But is he mad at Naruto, Itachi, or himself?**

**Mel-Stop giving shit away!**

**PRC-You again? What are you doing here. And I'm not giving anything away!**

**Mel-1. yes me again. 2. I have to write the kinky stuff you don't want to write. 3. Yes. yes you are. so shut up**

**PRC-Your mean! DX**

**Mel-Yes I am. Now go type. I can handle disclaimer. Hey where's Sasuke and Naruto?**

**Gaara-Sasuke ran off after last night/this morning.**

**Yagura-Naruto locked himself in his room...again.**

**Gaara-I can't say I didn't see it coming.**

**Yagura-Little shit. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. Now Naruto is depressed again! STUPID UCHIHAS!**

**Mel-OK then. Anyway PRC owns the plot, Masashi owns Naruto and I own the rape (I refuse to believe that Sasuke would do this willingly) :) That is all. Read on**

**Orochimaru-WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mel- Security! Gets this Michael Jackson wannabe out of my studio. I'm tired of his ugly STD ridden ass being in my presence.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in the center of his room. Boy had he screwed up. But what was he supposed to do? How do you tell the person you love that you used to screw his older brother before he went AWOL? Naruto hit his knees as tears streamed down his face.<p>

'_Why does this always happen to me? Every time I open up to someone they tear me apart_.'

The door behind him opened.

"Naruto?" It was Gaara.

"Naruto? What happened?" He shot down next to Naruto.

"He left Gaara. He's gone. He left me just like Itachi did."

"Oh god Naruto.."

"I'm such an idiot aren't I. I put everyone in danger."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood in front of the Sanin Academy. Next to him stood a young silver haired guy by the name of Kabuto.<p>

"Welcome to the Academy Sasuke. Orochimaru is expecting you."

'Well that's not creepy at all...But hell, this is what I want, right? After that blond bastard lied to me. Yep. This is definitely what I want.'

Sasuke walked into the school and was lead to Orochimaru's office. Knocking on the door he heard a slight 'Come in.' He opened the door and looked inside.

The room seemed safe enough. The walls were covered in bookshelves of all sizes, each full to the brim of books of all shapes, sizes, colors, and binding. Looking close Sasuke could see they were alphabetized by author's last name. The walls were sterile white. In the center of the back wall was a large mahogany desk covered in various stacks of papers and books. The nameplate read 'Headmaster: Orochimaru.' Behind the desk in a black leather chair was Orochimaru, smiling in a sickenly sweet way.

"Welcome Sasuke. I take it you would like to take me up on my offer for schooling?"

"Yes sir. I found that this was an offer too good to refuse."

"I see. Well then. Let's take a tour, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru led Sasuke all thought the school, showing him various classrooms. EAch was full of students writing in notebooks as teachers gave lectures, or quietly talking amongst themselves. Listening in on a few of the lectures, Sasuke realized that they were just as difficult, if not more so, than the one he had received at Konaha high.<p>

Having seen most of the school, Orochimaru led Sasuke back to his office. Sasuke walked in and looked closely at the bookshelf closest to him. Turning back around he noticed the Orochimaru had closed and locked the door.

"Now Sasuke. Lets talk. You want to attend this school, right?"

"Of course, sir. Nothing would please me more then attending your academy."

Orochimaru's smile widened. "I'm so glad. But you should know Sasuke, a full scholarship doesn't come freely. Everything has a price."

"What is it you would like me to give you, sir?"

"Oh Sasuke. That is quite simple. Pleasure. This school, that I own, gives you pleasure. Don't you think it would only be fair to give me pleasure?"

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Wonderful." Orochimaru smiled even wider. He walked over to Sasuke and grasped his waist. He pulled the boy close to his body as his fingers drifted towards the zipper of his own black slacks.

"You know what would give me the most pleasure, Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt his body stiffen. "No sir."

"You. I want to feel you Sasuke."

Orochimaru pushed Sasuke to the floor and placed both hands on his pants. With one hand he slowly pulled the zipper of his slacks down to reveal his uncovered shaft (A/N: Orochimaru just seems like the kinda guy that would go commando -.-) Sasuke's eye widened.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You want this don't you? You can't honestly expect me to allow you into my school without repaying me some how, do you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Good. Now you seem like a smart boy. You should be able to understand the law of equivalent exchange.'

"If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given." (FMA! FTW wuahaha. I'm on an FMA kick. Admit it, the line just made my story more legit.)

"Exactly."

Orochimaru gestured to his half erect libido. Sasuke simply swallowed loudly before taking it in his mouth. Working his tongue and teeth, he couldn't help but think of Naruto.

'_What would he think, if he saw me now_?'

Sasuke's eye prickled with tears as he sucked his new teacher off. Finally Orochimaru came in his mouth. As he pulled out Sasuke began to spit out the salty filling with Orochimaru placed his hand over the raven's mouth.

"I want you to swallow it. Swallow it so that I may become a part of you."

Sasuke swallowed before turning and leaving. Once out the front door and down the street, he broke out into a run, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had never been more disgusted with himself. Never had he wished for the blond to find him then, to pull him into his warm arms and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But Sasuke knew he could never go back. Not after what he had just done.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood next to his partner Kisame. Everything had been going according to plan, until his little brother got involved. Then he had to leave to find the snake. Things were getting troublesome, but his brother had unwillingly and unknowingly helped him. He had set the stage for the end of the Jinjuriki once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the side of the road, unsure of what to do. He couldn't go home, he couldn't face Naruto. Part of him was still angry. Angry that he had been lied to, after Sasuke had trusted him. Another part of him was angry with himself. For being made a fool of so easily, and for sinking so low as to go to Orochimaru for help. But mostly he was just sad. He had lost everything. He had found a home and a family, one he could have depended on, but he lost it. No, he threw it away. And now, now he was left with nothing. He went and sat of a random curb of to the side of the road. He was sitting there, pondering his next move when he saw a figure come to sit next to him. He was tall, with long white hair and a wart, one that reminded Sasuke of a frog, on his nose.<p>

"Why so low kid?"

"None of your business. And I'm not a kid."

"When you're my age, everyone is a kid."

"Hn."

"So, want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What ever is one your mind."

"Listen mister. There is no way I am just going to spill all my troubles on some random old guy I met on the street."

"Well sometimes it's good to talk to strangers. They can give you an unbiased opinion and can help you. But that's your choice. I'm here to listen if you need a friendly ear."

The man stood up to leave when Sasuke's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his arm.

"I left home ok."

The man raised an eyebrow before sitting back down. Sasuke couldn't explain it but he felt like he could trust this old guy. He felt the sudden urge to tell him everything. So that's what he did. He spilled everything, retold his entire story from beginning to end for the old guy he had known for maybe 10 seconds. Ask him about it later and he would have blamed it on stress, insanity, and sleep deprivation. The man simply listened, nodding occasionally to prove that he was listening. But Sasuke probably wouldn't have stopped anyway.l The words just spilled out and he found himself crying. When he was finally finished the man smiled at him.

"SO let me get this straight. You fell in love with a gang leader."

Sasuke nodded.

"And you moved into his house with him and his friends."

Nod

"And then after you finally got together and did the deed you find out that he was in love with your older brother, who killed your entire family before running off to join and enemy organization?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Is this by anyway related to the Jinjuriki and the Akatsuki?"

"How'd you know?"

"You hear things on the streets."

"Hn."

"Well kid, seems like you have had a hard life. After everything that has happened to you, it's hard to believe you can hold yourself together at all. But here is my question, did you stop and ask what your friend was thinking? Did you ask why he was hiding things from you?"

"Well no."

"There might have been a perfectly good reason why he chose not to tell you. You just didn't stop to ask."

Sasuke suddenly felt very childish. He hadn't thought about it. All he thought about was his own pain. He hadn't stopped to think about how Naruto felt about everything. He hadn't asked.

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"You should go back and talk it out."

"I can't. He would never be able to forgive me. Not after everything."

"Oh, you would be surprised at how forgiving Naruto Uzumaki is."

Sasuke froze.

"How did you know his name?"

The man stiffened. His eyes widened and he began to sweat. Tension was building until suddenly...RING. His phone went off. Smiling he pulled it out, looked at the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Jiriya speaking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha. Cliffy. How could be on the phone? How does Jiriya know Naruto? What is Itachi planning? Will I ever get the money for my cosplay costume? All these questions and more will be answered next time.<strong>

**So I'm thinking that next chapter will probably be the last chapter. I just want to say thank you ahead of time for all the awesome people who have stuck with me thus far. I know my writing is not the best but this story has given me a major confidence boost in my abilities to write and to improve. To thanks!**

**Ok final note:**

**1. I am putting Kira on hiatus until further notice. I have to rethink the plot on account of the fact that I lost all it's notes and have no idea where my own plot was going. Sad but true**

**2. I am starting new stories. I am working on another SasuNaru. Gender bender and HP crossover. SO we have female Naruto and some HarryDracoHarry action. Yay. Another story I started i=but have yet to post was an AkuRoku. This is a modern day Kingdom hearts fic staring Roxas and Axel called The Secret Life of Roxas Strife. ANother that I plan to start is a SoraRikuSora fic. This one is so far unnamed.**

**3. My cosplay channel is on its way so Updates will be very slow. Not to mention school work and trying to get my life in order.**

**4. I am recreating some of the plot on 'The Last Straw' so it's updates will be super slow. Sorry :(**

**That's about it. Until next time.**

**Ja na**


	11. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Attention All my lovely readers. First off, I would like to thank you all for following this utter crap of a story. It is in fact m first fan fiction, so I thank you for your patience. I know it has been a ridiculously long time since I last updated. All lot of different things went down in my life. I had EOCs, Final Exams, Color Guard, my family and a shit load of other stuff. I recently found out that a certain member of my family has cancer so…ya. I'm not going into details cuz honestly it's not your business, but I thought you might like to know why I am so slow. Please just bear with me.**

**Anyway, as I was saying, this story is not as good as I wanted and is not playing out the way I intended. It is as of now, on hiatus. I plan to revamp it and make it better. I will still be working on the last straw and if I can find my muse again for it, The return of kira. I will repost it as a separate story but will no longer by updating on this one. I will post again on this story to tell you when the new version is all.**

**That is all I have to say. Thanks again guys. I love you all 3**

**Ja Ne**

**-PRC123**


End file.
